El Placer De Lo Prohibido
by Lolo Uchiha
Summary: {AU} ¿Desde cuándo se acostaba con la novia de su mejor amigo? Gaara siempre fue un hombre justo. Pero Ino Yamanaka, lo había atrapado por completo. Primero su cuerpo, y después sus sentimientos. Ambos se envolvieron en el placer prohibido, pensando que los sentimientos no existen para ellos. Ahora tan sólo le quedaba soñar que esa mujer prohibida podría llegar a ser para él.


¡Buenas! :3 Antes que nada, este es mi primer fic GaaIno, ¡y mi primer Lemon! Así que espero hacerlo bien. :)

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Sin OC. **

**Sin OoC** (Lógicamente, si es AU algo debe cambiar la personalidad, pero será lo mínimo posible. No me gusta cambiar la personalidad de ningún personaje).

**Pareja:** GaaIno.

Las letras en cursiva con pensamientos.

* * *

-¿Me das un poco?

Observó el dedo índice de la recién llegada, que señalaba al tabaco que tenía entre sus manos. Le dio una última calada y se lo pasó a su compañera.

La contempló inhalando el humo. Era demasiado atractiva. A pesar de que hacía frío, su acompañante no parecía pasarlo mal con su mini falda y su top escotado. Le encantaba admirar su cuerpo tan bien proporcionado. Su piel blanca, sus manos tan delgadas y femeninas, sus enormes ojos azules, su pelo largo hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta… Ino Yamanaka era jodidamente sexy. Se atrevía a decir que era la mujer más atractiva de todo el colegio. Y la única que no se ha llevado a la cama (probablemente esa sea la razón por la cuál era tan irresistible a su gusto). No es que le hayan faltado oportunidades de hacerla suya, pues Ino se caracterizaba por ser una de las mujeres más coquetas y presumidas de toda la ciudad.

Pero, a pesar de eso y a pesar de que ningún tipo respete a su novio, Sai Kotura, (¡normal, ni ella misma lo hace!), él si lo hacía. Pues, por muy raro que suene, era su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Gaara? –Le preguntó la rubia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Por qué no estás dentro del bar?

El nombrado giró la vista, observando el local lleno de gente, siendo la mayoría compañeros del colegio. Parecía que a nadie le importaba el examen a primera hora que tenían de Biología mañana.

-Quería tomar el aire. –Respondió, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo.

-Sai te está buscando. –Le contó, dando una última calada al cigarrillo de Gaara antes de terminarlo y tirarlo. –Dijo que le ayudes llevando a gente a su casa en tu auto.

Gaara lo entendió de inmediato. Como casi todas las noches, su amigo le pensaba dar un buen uso a su mansión sin padres. El único inconveniente era lo lejos que se encontraba del local. Por lo tanto, Gaara tenía que llevar a algunos compañeros en su auto, mientras Sai llevaba en el suyo el resto.

El pelirrojo asintió y se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Ino. Tan sólo quería ir a la mansión de su amigo y seguir bebiendo para olvidarse de sus pensamientos impuros.

"_Maldito engreído."_ Pensó la rubia, un tanto molesta. Era el único hombre que no le contemplaba con deseo, con ganas de tenerla. Era el único que se le resistía y eso la tenía realmente picada. Odiaba no conseguir lo que quería, y Sabaku No Gaara se había convertido en un capricho para ella hacía ya varias semanas.

Le observó alejándose de ella. Hasta su forma de caminar le hacía irresistible a ojos de la rubia. Su piel blanca, sus ojos turquesa claro acompañados por notables ojeras que lo hacían ver todavía más atractivo. Su tatuaje con de un Kanji que significaba _Amor... _¡Y no era tan sólo eso lo que le cautivaba! Su forma tan perfecta de vestir le hacía aún más seductor. Para esa ocasión, había elegido una chaqueta negra desabrochada que dejaba ver su camiseta del mismo color acompañado por detalles rojos, que disimulaban su cuerpo bien formado y sus músculos. Unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y finalmente unas deportivas blancas y negras de marca, al igual que todo lo que él llevaba.

-¡Muñeca!

A pesar de lo ocupada que se encontraba visualizando a Gaara, cualquier cumplido lograba distraerla. Se giró dedicándole una atractiva mirada al dueño de la voz, que iba acompañado por su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno.

-Hola, Hidan.

Observó al peliplateado, que se encontraba contemplándola con deseo y lujuria.

-Estaba pensando en-

-No. –Respondió bruscamente, sabiendo los planes de Hidan. –Hoy no me apetece.

El joven bufó ante el rechazo de la rubia y se alejó, molesto.

-¿Por qué lo rechazaste? –Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Hoy tengo otros planes. Quiero tener a Sabaku No Gaara para mí.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Exclamó la pelirosa, aún más asombrada. Sabía que su amiga se encontraba molesta y picada con él por ser el único hombre que se le haya resistido, pero, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con Sai? -¡Es el mejor amigo de tu novio, Ino! ¡Le has sido infiel con medio colegio, pero serlo con su mejor amigo sería aún más cruel!

-Lo sé, pero no aguanto que me rechace. –Se justificó la Yamanaka con una mueca de disgusto. –Además, ¡no puedes negar que es bastante atractivo!

Sakura se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

-Lo es, pero…

-¡Nada de peros! –Contestó, interrumpiéndola. –Sai no se va a enterar.

Dicho esto la rubia se dirigió al interior del local, esperando encontrarse a Gaara lejos de su novio.

**~ X ~**

Estacionó su auto frente a la mansión de Sai. A veces no podía evitar tenerle envidia a su mejor amigo por tener casi siempre una casa tan grande para él sólo. Sus padres viajaban bastante por negocioso, y solían cometer el error de confiar en su hijo.

Sus acompañantes salieron de su Audi A4 Cabrio. Por último salió él, observando el Jaguar XF de Sai estacionar detrás de él, y, acto seguido, a sus pasajeros bajar.

Se dirigió a la mansión de Sai un tanto perezoso, siguiendo a sus compañeros que se mostraban divertidos y alegres por la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido anteriormente en el local. Iba a adentrarse a la mansión cuando la voz de su amigo le detuvo.

-¡Gaara! ¿Ino no viajó en tu auto?

-No. Pensé que había venido contigo.

-No. –Contestó, cruzando los brazos. -¿Podrías ir al local a recogerla?

Gaara bufó ante tal pregunta. Pero sabía que no podía negarse, Sai tenía que quedarse con los invitados, pues al fin y al cabo era su casa.

Resignado, aceptó. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su coche.

**~ X ~**

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? –Gritó lo máximo que pudo, puesto que la música tan alta y los gritos de la gente alrededor de ella no le dejaban hablar.

Se encontraba muy molesta por no encontrar al pelirrojo. Y lo peor era que tampoco encontraba a la mayoría de sus compañeros. ¿Acaso se fueron a la mansión de Sai sin llevarla a ella?

Observó una vez más a la rubia con la que intentaba mantener una conversación.

-¡Temari! –Exclamó, aún más fuerte, captando por fin la atención de su compañera.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Preguntó, acercándose a Ino para poder escucharla claramente.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¡No te entiendo!

"_Normal."_ Pensó la Yamanaka, molesta. Pues entre el volumen de la música, lo ebria que se encontraba y lo concentrada que estaba en pasarse una y otra vez saliva con su novio, seguramente le resultaba imposible oírla ni entenderla.

-¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?! –Preguntó por tercera vez, gritando lo más alto posible.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Temari, al fin entendiendo. -¡Se fue a casa de tu novio!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Se fueron sin mí?!

-Parece que sí. –Respondió. –Se fue con Sasuke, Naruto, Karin-

Temari seguía informándola, pero Ino ya no le estaba prestando atención. Se encontraba echando humos por el hecho de que se le haya escapado Gaara, pero sin duda lo que más le molestaba era que le hayan dejado sola en el local.

Salió del bar y cogió el camino más cercano para ir a su casa, ignorando a Sakura, que la preguntaba una y otra vez a dónde iba.

Se sacó los tacones a mitad de camino para avanzar más rápido, procurando no resbalarse con los charcos que había a causa de la lluvia un par de horas atrás.

Juraría que no podía encontrarse más enfadada. ¡Procuraría que no podía pasar nada peor! Pero se equivocaba. Un coche pasó por un charco cercano a ella a toda velocidad, mojándola entera.

Ino no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. Bajó su mirada lentamente, observando su mini-falda vaquera manchada completamente, su top que ya no parecía rosa, sino marrón, y sus pies descalzos totalmente manchados de barro.

Alzó lentamente la mirada, dándose cuenta de que, al menos, el conductor fue un poco sensato y paró. Cosa que tampoco calmaba su ira.

-¡Maldito malnacido! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Estás completamente loco! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó este top?! ¡Me lo vas a pagar, maldito bastardo!

Después de desahogarse tras varios insultos más, se molestó en alzar la mirada para averiguar de quien se trataba. Se quedó estupefacta al contemplar un descapotable negro lujoso muy conocido para ella. Y más el dueño, que la miraba extrañado con la ceja alzada.

-Eres muy molesta. –Dijo finalmente el dueño del descapotable, abriendo la puerta delantera de su auto.

-¡¿Piensas que voy a subir después de esto, pedazo de idiota?! –Preguntó Ino sin disimular su cara de asco.

-Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con el favor que me pidió Sai de venir a buscarte. Pero si no quieres subir, no me importaría regresar.

La Yamanaka rodó los ojos, molesta. Sabía que con Sabaku No Gaara no podía hacerse de rogar. Puesto que si lo hace, él se daría media vuelta sin complicarse la vida y la abandonaría ahí mismo.

-¡Espera! –Le ordenó al escuchar como encendía el motor del auto. –Sólo voy a subir para no quedarme tirada.

Ino iba a tomar asiento cuando Gaara la detuvo, sacando del interior de su vehículo una toalla y colocándola en el asiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Tú qué crees? –Preguntó, tan indiferente como siempre. -¿Pretendes que te deje manchar mi auto?

-¡Maldito mugroso! –Exclamó, sentándose y cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

-Mugrosa estás tú ahora mismo. –La corrigió.

La rubia no soportaba la indiferencia de Gaara. ¡Tenía una manera tan fría y ruda de hablar con todos! Y para colmo, el top mojaba por completo su cuerpo, helándola por completo.

Furiosa, dejó sus tacones y se sacó el top, quedando solamente en sujetador.

Gaara la observó de pies a cabeza, abriendo los ojos como platos. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante tal actitud de su acompañante. Era demasiada tentación para él.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

Ino sonrió, victoriosa. Pues al fin había conseguido alterarle.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, retándole. -¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?

-¡Claro que no! –Mintió, alterado. -¡Tápate, maldita sea!

-¡No me da la gana! –Contestó. –Y arranca ya, que me voy a resfriar.

Resignado, Gaara encendió el motor y se dirigió a la mansión de Sai.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que te ves vestido de negro? –Le preguntó la rubia con una voz seductora. Ya se había calmado y se encontraba pensando en cómo sacarle provecho a la situación.

Gaara, que se hallaba en un semáforo rojo, le dedicó una mirada, fulminándola.

-¿Qué pretendes, Ino?

-¿No es evidente? Te tengo ganas.

Dicho esto, cogió con ambas manos el rostro del pelirrojo y lo acercó bruscamente a ella. Lo comenzó a besar desesperadamente, cosa que le gustaba a Gaara, puesto que no se apartaba. Pero, el hecho de que tampoco le correspondiera le molestó a la ojiazul.

Segundos después se apartó, terminando con la paciencia de Ino.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡¿Tú qué crees, imbécil?! ¡¿Cantarte una nana?!

El semáforo se puso en verde y Gaara se encontraba a punto de arrancar, intentando sacar de su mente lo recién ocurrido. Pero la Yamanaka no se lo permitió. Lo cogió con fuerza y lo volvió a besar.

Esta vez Gaara no pudo negarse. Sus ganas de hacerla suya ahí mismo la ganaron. Al fin abrió paso a la lengua de Ino, que deseaba devorarle por completo. Sus salivas se mezclaron, sus cuerpos se encontraban cada vez más calientes. Sus manos comenzaban a tocar sitios prohibidos.

Cierta bocina de un auto que se encontraba detrás de ellos les interrumpió.

-Espera. –Le ordenó Gaara, acordándose de que se encontraban en medio de la carretera.

Encendió su motor y aparcó su coche no muy lejos de ahí.

Ino no perdía detalle de los movimientos del pelirrojo. Se encontraba ansiosa por sentirse suya. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, él caía en sus encantos. Se encontraba realmente satisfecha.

Observó como se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y la cogía por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse sobre él. Una vez más unieron sus bocas saboreándose, probándose el uno al otro.

Ino se alejó lentamente de él a causa de la falta de aire, no sin dejar un hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

Cierta sonrisa victoriosa se formó en su rostro al notar las ganas que tenía Gaara por seguir probándola. Se volvió a acercar a él y besó su cuello, dejando notables marcas tras sus mordidas.

El bulto que estaba creciendo en los pantalones de su acompañante la hacía sentirse cada vez más excitada. Ansiosa desabrochó su chaqueta y se deshizo de su camiseta, mientras sentía como él desabrochaba su sujetador sin complicación alguna, ¡se notaba que lo hacía a menudo!

En momentos así no le importaba encontrarse en una carretera cercana al local que habitaban sus compañeros. Sabía que en cualquier momento podían pillarlos. ¿Pero qué más le daba a ella? Sai jamás creía en la gente que decía que ella le era infiel, a pesar de que ser verdad.

_"Al fin te tengo en mis manos."_ Pensó mientras gemía a causa del placer que le producía sentir a su compañero morder sus pechos. ¿Cómo podía excitarle tanto en tan pocos minutos?

-Quítate. –Le ordenó mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un preservativo.

-Te gusta ir rápido, ¿no? –Preguntó Ino, algo disgustada. Pues le encantaban los preliminares y no quería saltárselos, y aún menos con un hombre que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

El joven no le contestó, tan sólo la cogió bruscamente tras quitarse los pantalones y la obligó a volver a sentarse sobre él. Anhelaba sentirse dentro de ella.

La besó de nuevo, saboreando una vez más cada parte de su boca. Intentando aprovechar al máximo el momento. No pensaba. No analizaba la situación. Por su mente no pasaba ni Sai ni ningún hecho que pueda hacerle sentir culpable. Tan sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar el momento, puesto que tenía claro que no se volvería a repetir.

Bajó por su cuello, procurando no dejar marcas al igual que ella. Intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible para que nadie sospechara lo que pasó. A diferencia de ella, él si pensaba en el mañana. No tan sólo en el momento.

Pasó su lengua por sus pechos. Se veían enormes, tal y como siempre se los imaginó. Poder tocarlos y sentirlos era lo que más le apetecía durante tantos meses. Jamás había estado con una mujer tan atractiva y provocativa. A pesar de haber conocido el cuerpo de tantas mujeres, ninguna se comparaba a ella.

Se sentía débil por pensar así, pero confiaba en que después de hacerla suya al fin, su obsesión y su atracción por ella terminarían.

Sintió las delicadas manos de Ino sobre su barbilla, obligándole a alzar la cabeza y volver a besarla. Su boca era tan caliente y su saliva tan jugosa como siempre se la imaginó. Tenía que admitirlo: Ella estaba demasiado cerca de la perfección.

-Hazlo ya. –Le pidió.

No pudo evitar mirarla con lujuria. Otra cosa que la diferenciaba de las demás era su sencillez y su transparencia. No hacía falta que la engañe o que le diga cosas bonitas mientras hacían el amor. No era de esas tipas que buscaba algo más después de pasar por su cama. Ella no era al igual que las otras mujeres, que buscaba compromiso alguno o se enamoraba perdidamente de él al día siguiente.

Ino Yamanaka era idéntica a él. Una persona que busca placer y diversión sin agobiar ni atar a nadie. Tan sólo necesitaba que la hagan sentir mujer sin tener que recurrir a las mentiras ni al compromiso. Ella era justamente de esas tipas que le volvían loco. De esas mujeres que por mucho que buscaba, no encontraba.

Tan sólo encontraba un pequeño defecto en ella: Buscaba placer en la gente equivocada.

Ella observó cómo se quitaba su ropa interior y se colocaba el preservativo. Asombrada por el tamaño de su miembro, se atrevía a decir que era bastante más dotado que su novio o que cualquier compañero del colegio.

Sabaku No Gaara era perfecto.

Sintió como echaba de lado su tanga y la cogía de la cintura, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo sobre él y metiendo su miembro en su interior bruscamente. Cosa que le volvía loca. Con tan sólo tenerlo dentro de ella sentía tocar las estrellas.

Comenzó a auto penetrarse, aumentando la velocidad. Sentía estar en el paraíso. Y no era la situación y el lugar lo único que aumentaba su morbo, si no la persona con la que se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Necesitaba visualizarlo. No quería olvidarse de ese instante, puesto que no sabía cuando se repetiría. A pesar del frío que hacía, por el cuerpo de Gaara no paraba de caer sudor que se mezclaba con el de ella.

Gimió al sentir las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cintura, obligándola a bajar más, sintiendo su miembro completo en su interior, cosa que le causaba todavía más placer.

Sentía estar a punto de llegar al tan preciado orgasmo. Abrazó fuertemente la espalda del pelirrojo, haciéndole varios arañazos que no tardaron en hacerse notarios. Juntó el cuerpo de su acompañante aún más al suyo. Deseaba sentirlo cerca. Apreciar su cuerpo masculino bien formado. Sentir su calor.

El tan esperado momento llegó. Sintió una agradable sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Gaara, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y mordiéndole para evitar gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escuchen hasta en el local.

Escuchó a Gaara gemir levemente. Al parecer, él había llegado al éxtasis al mismo tiempo que ella.

Se asombró al notar que si fue así. Jamás, a pesar de todas las relaciones sexuales que ha mantenido, había logrado llegar al mismo tiempo que su acompañante.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, intentando normalizar su respiración. Sentía estar en las nubes. El placer que le había producido Sabaku No Gaara no tenía precio. Merecía haber estado tanto tiempo encaprichada con él. Ahora comprobó al fin que era verdad todas las maravillas que hablaban de él las mujeres como Sakura Haruno o Karin Uzumaki, que habían tenido la oportunidad de probarle mucho antes que ella.

Él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, jurando estar en el paraíso. No necesitaba inquietarse pensando en qué decirle a su acompañante ahora que habían terminado de tener relaciones. No se preocupaba por como decirle que esto sólo fue sexo. Que no iba a repetirse ni iba a casarse con ella, ser su novio, invitarle a salir o siquiera volver a llamarle.

Abrazó la delgada cintura de Ino y aprovecho por último el suave tacto de su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello.

-¡¿G-Gaara?!

Esa voz tan familiar para ambos, sobre todo para Gaara, les hizo recobrar el sentido, alterándolos por completo.

Ino se giró bruscamente, colocándose el sujetador de la manera más rápida posible, mientras Gaara tan sólo se dedicó a observar el coche que acababa de llegar al lado de ellos. Se trataba de un Porsche 911, un descapotable rojo lujoso y envidiable, pero, sin embargo, más pequeño que el suyo.

El pelirrojo conocía perfectamente aquel auto. Pues tenía que verlo cada día estacionado en su casa. El dueño era el apestosamente rico y atractivo novio de su hermana, Itachi Uchiha.

A su lado se encontraba la dueña del grito anterior, Sabaku No Temari.

El pelirrojo pudo adivinar que el local había cerrado y ambos se disponían a ir al hogar de Sai para seguir con la fiesta hasta el amanecer. Hasta que el cuerpo aguante o hasta que llegue la hora de volver a clases. En ese momento maldijo en sus adentros haber decidido acostarse con Ino Yamanaka en un lugar tan cercano al bar que ambientaban sus compañeros.

-¿Qué queréis? –Preguntó alterado Gaara sin entender por qué seguían estacionados al lado de ellos a pesar de darse cuenta de la embarazosa escena.

Se subió molesto los pantalones y se puso la camiseta, aunque para él no suponía un problema que lo vean desnudo. Al fin y al cabo, Itachi no era homosexual y su hermana conoce perfectamente su cuerpo.

-Temari, p-por favor te pido que o-olvides esto.

La nerviosa voz de Ino le hizo girarse, encontrándose con una rubia un tanto alterada. A pesar de que todo el colegio estaba enterado de sus infidelidades, ella jamás las admitía enfrente de nadie aparte de Sakura Haruno.

Sabía que a Ino Yamanaka no le gustaba nada saber que la habían pillado _infraganti_. Se encontraba jodidamente irritada.

Volvió a observar a los recién llegados. Mientras su hermana tenía una mueca de asombro, su novio no podía disimular la gracia que le causaba la situación.

-¡¿Te quieres largar, maldito Uchiha?! –Gritó furioso.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada acompañada por una sonrisa burlona antes de arrancar de nuevo el motor de su auto y largarse a toda velocidad.

No fue hasta ese momento que observó a la Yamanaka, que se encontraba en el asiento delantero un tanto preocupada.

-Ponte el top. –Le ordenó antes de arrancar el motor de su coche al igual que Itachi e irse por el mismo camino.

-¡¿Dónde vamos?! –Preguntó la rubia alterada mientras se colocaba su top que, a pesar de seguir sucio, ya no estaba tan mojado.

-A casa de Sai.

Por la mente de Ino pasaron miles de cosas. ¿Acaso pensaba contarle a su novio que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con ella? ¿Acaso tenía en mente arruinar su relación? Sabía que lo que hizo está mal y que por sus acciones parecía no importarle Sai, pero realmente si lo quería. No sabía si estaba enamorada o no, pero si lo apreciaba y no quería perderlo.

-¿Acaso piensas-?

-¡Claro que no! –La interrumpió, gritándole. Podía adivinar que ella pensaba que se dirigía a ese lugar para contarle todo a Sai. ¿Acaso se pensaba que estaba demente? ¡Su mejor amigo nunca se iba a enterar que él se acostó con su novia! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría

-¿Entonces, por qué vamos ahí? –Preguntó, aún nerviosa. -Llévame a mi casa, Gaara. ¡No quiero ir a casa de Sai!

-¡Cállate! –Le ordenó. -¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que el bastardo de Itachi se dirigía a la casa de tu novio?

Ino razonó, al fin. Los nervios no le habían dejado pensar. Obviamente, después de cerrar el local, la mayoría de sus compañeros se dirigían a la mansión de su novio. ¡Con razón Itachi les dedicó esa sonrisa maliciosa antes de irse!

-Tenemos que ir ahí antes de que Itachi le cuente todo a Sai. –Le dijo finalmente, intentando calmarse para conducir mejor. –Probablemente no le crea, pero si no nos ve llegar podría sospechar.

-¿Crees que ellos sean capaces de decirle algo? –Preguntó aterrorizada.

-Temari no. –Le informó. –Es mi hermana, no me metería en problemas. ¡Pero ese idiota de su novio es capaz de hacerlo!

-¿Por qué?

-Él y yo no nos llevamos bien desde que me enteré de una infidelidad suya y le conté a Temari. –Le contó, recordando cómo medio año atrás había comprobado que el Uchiha le fue infiel a su hermana con Karin Uzumaki. Pero, a pesar de contarle él mismo a su hermana, ella prefirió creerle a su novio. –A pesar de haber sido su amigo, le conté a Temari que él le fue infiel. Seguro estaba esperando la oportunidad de vengarse de mí.

Ino agachó la cabeza mientras jugaba con su pelo. Era una manía que tenía desde pequeña cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-No sé por qué hice esto. –Le comentó Gaara después de varios segundos en silencio. – ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí jamás!

Ino asintió, pues el nerviosismo no le dejaba reprochar ni quejarse. En momentos así olvidaba que nunca dejaba que un hombre decida cuando dejar de verse con ella. Era la propia Ino Yamanaka la que siempre decidía cuando seguir viéndose con un hombre o cuando alejarse de él porque ya le aburrió.

A pesar de asentir, tenía claro que iba a arreglar el asunto si llega a tener la suerte de no ser finalmente pillada por Sai.

**~ X ~**

Estacionó su auto enfrente de la mansión de Sai. Todavía no podía quitar de su mente el reciente incidente con su "querido" cuñado.

Observó a su novia qué, al igual que él, se encontraba estupefacta con lo visto. La diferencia es que ella no lograba disimularlo.

-Baja, bebé. –Le dijo mientras abandonaba su coche y se aseguraba de dejarlo bien cerrado.

Su novia le dedicó una mirada, dándose cuenta de las intenciones del pelinegro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra contarle algo a Sai, Itachi! –Le ordenó la rubia un tanto alterada.

-¡Vamos, Temari! ¡Él me la jugó hace meses contándote mentiras con la intención de separarnos!

-¡No me hagas recordar eso! Todavía no sé si hice bien en creerte a ti antes que a mi propio hermano. –Le respondió Temari mientras lo cogía del brazo para evitar que tocara el timbre de la puerta de entrada sin antes haberlo convencido de quedarse callado. –Itachi, en este momento me da igual si Gaara se inventó lo de tu infidelidad o no, lo único que quiero es que no lo metas en problemas. ¡Por qué te juro que si tú llegas a abrir la boca, voy a desaparecer de tu vida para siempre!

El Uchiha bufó malhumorado y tocó el timbre de Sai sin siquiera contestarle a su novia.

**~ X ~**

Para ambos la espera se hizo eterna. Viajaron en silencio, tan sólo pensando en si Sai estaba enterado de todo o si todavía estaban a tiempo de remediarlo.

Al fin, después de varios minutos que parecían no terminar, llegaron a su destino.

Bajaron rápidamente del auto de Gaara. Sus nervios aumentaron al darse cuenta que el coche de Itachi Uchiha también estaba estacionado ahí. Sus sospechas se confirmaron: Él se encontraba en el interior de la mansión. Y seguramente le contó todo a Sai.

Tanto Gaara como Ino no querían dirigirse la mirada. Ambos sentían haber cometido un grave error, puesto que ella podía perder a su novio, y él, a su mejor amigo.

Tocaron el timbre. Los nervios invadieron todo su ser.

Podían apreciar el fuerte volumen de la música, así que decidieron tocar el timbre varias veces más para asegurarse de haber sido escuchados.

Segundos después Sai abrió la puerta. Les observó de arriba a abajo atentamente.

Por la mente de los recién llegados pasaba cualquier cosa. No podían adivinar exactamente qué le pasaba al dueño de la mansión, puesto que se encontraba ebrio.

Tan sólo guardaron silencio, sin pedirle pasar ni comenzando a dar excusas.

En momentos así Ino envidiaba al pelirrojo que, a pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel, sabía disimularlo perfectamente.

Al fin Sai decidió hablar, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué habéis hecho…?

* * *

¡Ahí está! Repito, ¡fue mi primer Lemon! Pero prometo que con el paso de los capítulos iré mejorándolo! :3

¡Les agradecería su opinión! Ahora me voy a dormir, que ya son las 4:35 de la madrugada & mañana me toca madrugar u.u

Me despido, nos leemos :*


End file.
